Hawaiian Beach Trip
by Ruby Fire Dragon
Summary: Please, this is my first story so don't be too mean. Naruto and the rest of the leaf village have been invited to go on a beach trip in Hawaii. When they get there, Chouji meets a beautiful Hawaiian girl. She seems to like him a lot too. ChoujiXOC
1. The Big News

**Ch. 1**

**The Big News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was a calm peaceful day in Konoha. Nothing really big going on. You couldn't hear anything but birds chirping outside and the wind blowing peacefully. Naruto was in his room playing his PS2. He was really bored, though. He had already beaten the game five times and was trying to beat it a sixth time. But then, the controller slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. Naruto slumped over his bedside and his eyes began to shut.

Yes he was bored all right. And he's not the only one. Everyone across Konoha was moaning, groaning, and complaining about how boring their lives are. Everyone was sick and tired of staying in the same place all the time. "I want to go out and do something fun," Naruto said. "But Konoha's just gotten so boring."

That was all about to change when Naruto started hearing footsteps walking up to his room. Then, the footsteps slowly approached his room. It was Kakashi sensei. And he had something in his hand.

Naruto slowly started to sit up. Kakashi walked over and said, "You might want to have a look at this."

So Naruto decided to have a look at this paper in Kakashi's hand. As he took the paper out of his sensei's hand, he slowly started to open it. He read every little detail there was on the paper. He could not believe what he was reading:

**Dear Naruto,**

**You and the rest of the leaf village have been invited to go on a weeklong trip to Hawaii. It's about time you got up and did something fun for once. You'll get to go surfing, swim with dolphins, and meet some pretty Hawaiian hula girls. You do not want to miss out on this**

Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"A-a-are you s-serious?" he asked. "A-are we really going to Hawaii?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Naruto. Isn't this exciting!"

'WHOOOOO HOOOOO," Naruto shouted as he jumped up and down on his bed. "WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII! WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!"

Naruto ran around the room excited. "I must tell everyone about this!"

So Naruto runs all around Konoha telling everyone about the big Hawaiian beach trip. Everyone seemed very excited about the news. Especially Hinata, who was looking forward to spending some alone time with her beau in a romanitc tropical paradise.

"Oh-oh Naruto, this will be so great!" she said. "I can just imagine us now, laying on the beach, just the two of us! It will be so...romantic!"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "That's what I'm really excited about. I really...Oh my god! I forgot to tell Chouji!"

So Naruto quickly runs off to tell Chouji about the big Hawaiian beach trip. He runs all over Konoha looking for him but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Chouji, Chouji! Where are you?" Naruto called out. He then ran over to Chouji's house once again and found that he was in the bathroom. Naruto knew very well that he should respect peoples' privacy. But...he didn't really care this time.

Naruto burst the bathroom door open and Chouji screamed in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Guess what Chouji!" Naruto shouted! "We're going to Hawaii for a whole week! Isn't that exciting?"

"Naruto!" Chouji said firmly. "Can't you let a man go to the bathroom in peace?"

"I'm sorry about that Chouji," Naruto said. "but didn't you hear? We're going to Hawaii!"

This time Chouji heard him. He dropped the newspaper he was reading and said, "W-w-w-we're going t-t-to H-h-h-awaii?"

"Mmmm hmmm!" Naruto said.

"You m-mean," Chouji stuttered. "h-h-hot Hawaiian hula girls...s-s-surfing b-b-beach w-w-waves...d-d-dolphins too?"

Naruto was so excited he almost couldn't hold it in.

"WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chouji shouted! "WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII BABY!"

Chouji ran out of the bathroom screaming and cheering and ranting. Luckily, he remembered to pull his pants up before he ran outside to tell everyone how excited he was. He was especially excited to hear how excited all his teamates were. Well...almost all of them.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ino said. "I have always wanted to go to Hawaii!"

She ran to her room to get something and then came running back to Chouji. "I can't wait! I can finally wear this cute string bikini I bought at the Konoha shell shack last year."

"Oh yeah!" Chouji beamed delightfully. "Girls in bikinis!"

"I don't know about this," Shikamaru said with a drowsy look on his face. "I mean, I don't want to endure a 10 hour long flight to some little beach. That's just troublesome."

Chouji's jaw dropped. "But Shikamaru!" he said. "This isn't just any little beach! This is Hawaii! This is paradise!"

"Yeah Shika," said Ino. "How can you not be excited?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know! Everything in life is so boring!"

"Don't worry," said Asuma, smoking a cigarette. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. You all better get a good night sleep tonight because we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Chouji said. "We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Waaa!" Shikamaru moaned painfully.

_9 pm that night_

Naruto was ready to hop into bed. "I have to get a good night sleep tonight. I'm gonna be in Hawaii...tomorrow!"

But Naruto could not fall asleep. He was too excited about the trip. And he was still laughing about Chouji's reaction when he came bursting into the bathroom. He was also laughing about how fat he was. Naruto has always teased Chouji for being fat. It made Chouji feel sad and angry, always shouting back "I'm big-boned!". That was until he found out that there was no such thing as being big-boned. Now there was nothing Chouji could say. He's just fat.

Meanwhile over in Chouji's room, he was thinking the same thing. "Why am I so fat?" he asked himself. "Why do I have to be a big fat loser? I bet when we arrive in Hawaii, a lot of strange people will be picking on me."

Chouji sighed deeply. "No one likes me. I'm a fat loser. I'm not even looking forward to seeing those hot Hawaiian hula girls. I mean, come on now. Who wants to go out with a fat man?"

Chouji slowly shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-to be continued


	2. The Long Plane Ride and a Hungry Chouji

**Ch. 2**

**The Long Plane Ride and a Hungry Chouji**

Yes the second chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

At 6:30 in the morning, Chouji was sleeping very peacefully. He was dreaming about being a hot sexy man with all the Hawaiian hula girls around him. He was about to get kissed by one until-

Naruto came running into his room and pounced on his bed, waking the sleepy dreamy Chouji up.

"CHOUJI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh...wh-what?" Chouji said, half asleep.

"We're leaving today!" Naruto said excitedly, jumping up and down on Chouji's small bed. "We are going to Hawaii, baby!"

Chouji was ready to fall back asleep, but as soon as Naruto said, "we are going to Hawaii, baby!", he slowly forced himself out of his little bed and onto his feet. He let out a big yawn and wiped tear drops from his eyes. He then slowly walked to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pajama pants and hopped in the shower.

"Hey Chouji!" Naruto shouted! "Hurry up okay? I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

So Chouji quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair and washed himself from head to toe. He then hopped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He then took out a blowdryer and dried off his thick reddish brown hair. He brushed his teeth for about three and a half minutes.

"CHOUJI PLEASE!" Naruto complained. "HURRY UP! I WANNA GO TO HAWAII! EHHH!"

"All right all right Naruto!" Chouji said impatiently. "Gosh! Do you not have any patience at all?"

Once Chouji was ready to go, Naruto quickly pulled him out of the bathroom and dragged him downstairs.

"Wa-wait Naruto!" Chouji said. "Don't I get to have breakfast first?"

"There's no time," Naruto said as he continued to drag Chouji down the stairs. "We have to leave now or we'll miss the plane."

"But I'm hungry!" Chouji whined.

"Well tough luck!" Naruto said.

"I WANNA EAT!" Chouji cried. "I'M HUNGRY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto sighed. "Okay fine! You can have a bagel."

"With cream cheese please!" Chouji said politely.

"There is no cream cheese," Naruto replied.

"BUT I WANT CREAM CHEESE ON MY BAGEL!" Chouji cried out again. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Naruto growled. He went to the pantry to get a bagel and some cream cheese. He opened the cream cheese package and spread the white creamy cheesy stuff all over Chouji's bagel.

"There!" Naruto said handing Chouji the bagel. "Now are you happy?"

Chouji nodded and took the bagel out of Naruto's hand and ate it really fast. He then frowned.

"Wait," he said. "I wanted strawberry cream cheese! Ehh!"

"Chhhooouuuujjiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto said growling.

"Chill Naruto!" he said. "I was just kidding, geez!"

"You better be!" Naruto said as he dragged Chouji out the door.

---------------------------------

Once they got out the door, they were surprised to see that everyone was standing outside in a group waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys got out here," Neji said impatiently.

"Yeah," said Tenten. "We've been waiting for, like, two hours!"

"Aw come on now!" said Chouji. I just needed a little snack.

"There will be plenty of food on the plane," said Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth.

"So," Naruto said. "Who's gonna drive us to the airport?"

"Drive?" Kakashi questioned. "Whoever said we were driving?"

"Exactly," said Kurenai. "We're walking!"

"Yes," said Gai. "It'll be good exercise!"

"Walking???" Naruto said. "But I don't wanna walk! Ehhhhh!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said annoyingly.

"Okay fine!" Naruto said. "We'll walk."

"Don't worry guys the airport isn't that far away," said Kakashi. "We'll be there in no time!"

"Yeah right!" said Naruto as he slowly dragged his feet along with the group.

--------------------------------

But Kakashi was right. In a matter of minutes, they have arrived at the airport. Everyone waited in line to get their plane tickets. But Chouji wandered off to a concession stand to get something to eat. As he was waiting for someone to take his order, someone came up to him:

"Hello there, young man," said the lady with a big smile on her face. "What can I get for you today?"

"Okay let's see," Chouji said tapping his chin. "I'll have...a hot dog with ketchup and mustard, please. A large order of French fries, a cup of chicken noodle soup, and...a soda."

"Okay," said the lady. "That'll be-"

"Wait," Chouji said. "I also want a bag of barbecue chips and some twizzlers!"

"All righty then," said the lady. "That'll be $6.35."

Meanwhile, Naruto was running around looking for Chouji. Then he spotted him.

"Hey Chouji!" he yelled out. "What are you doing? We have to get on the plane now!"

"Just let me eat first," said Chouji carrying his food to a table.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Chouji by his arm. "THERE'S NO TIME! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! EVERYONE ELSE HAS GOTTEN ON THE PLANE!"

Naruto dragged Chouji as hard as he could to the airplane. So poor little Chouji had to leave his food behind. Except for his barbecue chips.

"Well at least I got my chips with me!" said Chouji happily.

Then Chouji saw a mother pushing a baby stroller coming right up to him. The baby in the stroller quickly snatched Chouji's barbecue chips out of his hands and started chewing on them.

"Noooooooooo!" Chouji cried. "My chippies!"

As Naruto dragged Chouji to the plane, bystanders were watching in amazment how a skinny kid like Naruto was pulling a big chubby kid like Chouji.

"He must be the strongest man in the world," said a boy about Naruto. "'Cause that is one fat kid he is dragging!"

Finally Naruto and Chouji made there way onto the plane. Chouji was looking forward to sitting with someone. But Hinata already had a seat saved for Naruto and everyone else had someone to sit with. So poor Chouji had to sit by himself, all alone, with no one to talk to.

Everyone was seated and the plane was about to take off. Chouji thought he was gonna be sick. Luckily he had a barf bag with him in case he had to do what he had to do. Then the plane started gaining speed. And before everyone knew it, they were up in the air!

The plane ride was very calm and peaceful. Shikamaru was fast asleep and almost fell out of his seat. So Ino had to hold on to him for the whole entire trip. Chouji was looking around at everyone on the plane who all had seemed to be sleeping _romantically _with the people they were sitting next too. Naruto and Hinata were snuggled up next to each other. A tired Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he patted her and rubbed his fingers through her silky pink hair. Tenten was nuzzled up against Neji who was stroking her soft brown hair.

Chouji looked enviously at them. "It's not fair," he said. "I need a girlfriend! But who wants to go out with a fat man?"

Chouji continued to look around more. "And why is Shikamaru with Ino? I thought he liked that girl from the sand village."

However not everyone was nuzzling up against their love. Rock Lee was sitting with his sensei Gai. Because they're best friends, of course! Shino was sitting with Kiba, who was sharing dog treats with Akamaru.

Shino looked a Kiba for a long time. "Do you actually like eating those?" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You should try some," Kiba said with his mouth full. "They're actually really good!"

Shino decided he'd pass. So Kiba and Akamaru continued to munch on the luscious dog treats.

Kakashi was sitting with Kurenai, who seems to like him. Kakashi really likes her too and he made Asuma mad when he took the seat next to Kurenai. Asuma was also getting in trouble with the flight attendants because he tried to smoke on the plane.

Finally some of the flight attendants went down the aisle and passed bags of peanuts to the passengers. Chouji grabbed two bags, thinking they were Hershey kisses.

"Aw man, peanuts!" Chouji whined. "I want my chocolate!"

Chouji was bored out of his mind. It was gonna be a long plane ride.

------------------------------

Finally, after 14 hours of flying, everyone arrived in Hawaii. They were all very excited to get their butts out of their seats and take a step into paradise. Chouji quickly ran out of the plane shoving people down the aisle.

"Chouji be careful," said Asuma dragging the dozed off Shikamaru out of his seat. "I don't want you to get hurt."

But Chouji quickly ran out of the plane sniffed the tropical Hawaii air. He was ready to have the time of his life!

-to be continued

* * *

Thanx for reading Please review. 


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Ch. 3**

**Welcome to Paradise**

**  
**Enjoy the third chapter of this totally random and totally tropical story!**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Everyone was excited to finally be in true paradise. Especially Chouji, who inhaled the sweet Hawaiian air so deeply his nose started to run. "Ah!" he said. "I am now truly in paradise!"

"Hey Chouji!" Ino yelled out. "Hurry up, we need to check into our hotel room first and I don't want you getting lost."

"Let's get a move on," Asuma said dragging a fast asleep Shikamaru.

---------------------------------------------

Each of the teams would have a room all to theirselves. Sakura was especially excited about that she would get a room with Sasuke. But then there's Naruto, who hates seeing the two together. Naruto really wanted Sakura to himself but then he started noticing Hinata. Too bad Hinata and Naruto couldn't get a room together. The senseis also had their own rooms. Asuma got to share a room with Kurenai.

"Yes!" Asuma said excitedly. "I get a room with Kurenai! And you don't Kakashi!"

"Grrrr!" Kakashi growled. Not only that but this meant he had to share a room with his rival Gai. Gai wasn't too happy about it either.

"I wanted to share a room with Kurenai!" Gai said. "Just make sure you don't snore tonight, Kakashi!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said. "I don't snore! You're the one who snores!"

The two continued to fight until Kurenai walked to their room and said, "Come on, gang! We're going to the beach!"

The two got very excited and ran out of their room, down the stairs, out of the hotel, on the hot stone-hard pavement, and onto the hot sandy beach as fast as they could.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone was having a good time at the beach. Hinata and Naruto played in the ocean some, while Sasuke and Sakura snuggled up on the beach. Neji found a pretty shell to give to Tenten. Kakashi and Asuma tried to impress Kurenai by showing off their muscles and finding pretty seashells for her. Gai was going to join the little competition too but he decided to spend some quality time with Lee. Kiba and Akamaru were playing frisbee in the sun while Shino sat alone in the shade...counting his bugs.

Meanwhile, Chouji spent his time sunbathing and thinking about himself. "Why am I so fat, why?" he asked himself. "Why do we Akimichis have to be fat? And why does it seem like everyone is really mean to me?"

Chouji was about to continue sunbathing when he saw a very pretty girl standing in the distance. She was looking right at him with her dark brown eyes. Chouji sat up and stared at the girl, looking at her wispy brown hair blowing in the ocean breeze. Then Chouji noticed that the girl started walking right to him. "Ah!" he said. "She's coming right to me!"

The girl finally approached Chouji and said with a smile, "Aloha!"

Chouji was literally blown away by her voice! By golly, he has never heard such a gorgeous Hawaiian voice from such a gorgeous Hawaiian girl. He was about to say "aloha" back when he heard a loud splashing noise. It was Shikamaru, who decided to take a swim in the ocean when he got knocked down by a giant wave and washed onto shore. He just lay there and didn't move.

"Oh my god! Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she ran to his rescue. Asuma came running over.

This was Chouji's time to impress the beautiful Hawaiian girl. He was gonna save Shikamaru! So Chouji quickly picked himself up off the ground and ran as fast as he could to Shikamaru's rescue. "This is for you, beautiful Hawaiian girl!" he yelled out.

But when he got to Shikamaru, he had no idea what he was doing! "Oh my god! What do I do? How do I get him to breathe?" Chouji panicked.

But then Chouji remembered mouth-to-mouth rescussitation. So Chouji was ready to "save a life", but then he remembered something very important. "I can't do this!" Chouji said. "I can't do mouth-to-mouth rescussitation!"

"But Chouji we have to get him breathing somehow!" Asuma said.

"But...I'm not a girl..." Chouji said.

Asuma looked at Chouji for a long time. "Chouji, mouth-to-mouth rescussitation is very different from "kissing"." he said. "You're doing nothing wrong."

But then, Shikamaru started to lift his arm and the rest of himself off the ground. "Wha-what happened?" he said. "Did I get knocked over by a wave?"

"Yes Shika!" Ino said. "We were so worried!"

Pretty soon, everyone came running over all worried and concerned for Shikamaru. "Hey man, you okay?" Kiba asked him.

"Um...Shika-kun..." Hinata said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru said as he spit out salt water. "Ino said I got knocked down by a wave."

"Yes you did!" Ino said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am now," said Shikamaru. "But I feel awful! I feel like I swallowed a gallon of salt water. Man, oceans are so troublesome!"

"We're taking you back to the room," said Asuma. "You should get some rest."

"I'm starting to get tired too," said Naruto stretching his arms out and letting out a big yawn.

"Ow I got a sunburn!" said Sakura rubbing the side of her shoulder.

Kurenai started to examine Kiba. "It looks like you got some sun too."

"Yeah I think I did," said Kiba. "And so did Akamaru. Poor guy!"

"Kiba," Naruto said. "dogs don't get sunburnt! They have fur covering their skin!"

"Yes Akamaru did so get sunburnt!" said Kiba. "See, look! He's very tired and he feels really hot! And he whimpers when I touch him!"

"Kiba!" Naruto said again. "Your dog did not get a sunburn! And I thought you knew everything about dogs!"

"AKAMARU GOT A SUNBURN!" Kiba yelled. "HE DID SO GET A SUNBURN!"

"YOUR STUPID MUTT DID NOT GET SUNBURNT!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS ALL A BUNCH OF BULL!"

"Whoa guys," Kakashi said as he caming running over to stop the quarrel. "Stop fighting you two! It's very obvious that you guys are exhausted. We are all going back to the hotel so you guys can relax."

"But I still wanna swim!" said Kiba.

"You can swim tomorrow," said Kurenai as she packed all the stuff up. "It's getting late and we need to go back to the hotel."

"I'm hungry! When do we get to have dinner?" Lee asked.

"Yes!" said Gai. "Let's go to that seafood place, which is right next to the hotel. It looks really good!"

"You hear that Chouji?" Ino said. "Hey Chouji? Chouji?" Ino looked around for her chubby friend. "Hey guys has anyone seen Chouji?"

-----------------------------

Yes, where is Chouji? I bet you're all wondering where Chouji is. He is with the new Hawaiian girl he just met. The two were sitting under a giant coconut tree together sharing a little conversation.

"So...," Chouji said shyly to the beautiful Hawaiian. "did you see me...try to save that young man?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I thought that was very brave of you!"

Oh my god, the girl just called Chouji _brave_! Chouji couldn't believe she thought he was _brave_! "R-r-really?" Chouji said. "Y-you think I'm b-b-brave?"

"Yeah I did," said the girl. "Especially the part where you were about to touch your lips to his lips!" she said with a giggle.

"Uh!" Chouji said. "I was so not gonna do that! I was trying to-uh...it is mouth-to-mouth rescussitation! And that is not-you know!"

"Hey, chill!" said the girl. "I was just kidding! I knew that you weren't gonna do that!"

"Oh..." said Chouji blushing at her. "Y-yeah! I knew that!"

The girl giggled again. "You're funny!"

'Ahhhhhh!' Chouji said to himself. 'She thinks I'm funny!'

The girl spoke again. "Oh and by the way," she said. "my name's Hokulani."

Chouji just sat there staring at the girl with a blank look on his face. He had never heard such a beautiful name in his life. So perfect. So Hawaiian.

"Oh, uh...h-hi Hokulani," he said. "Uh...m-my name's Chouji."

"Chouji, huh?" Hokulani said. "What a cute name! I love it! Chouji! Chouji! Chouji!"

'Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chouji said to himself. 'She loves my name! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'

"So are you here on vacation?" Hokulani asked him.

"Y-yes!" said Chouji. "I flew here all the way from Konoha, which is in Japan."

"Wow that's cool!" said Hokulani. "You're Japanese!"

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' Chouji said to himself once again. 'She loves me for the fact that I'm Japanese!'

All of a sudden, Chouji heard someone shouting his name. "Hey Chouji!" Asuma yelled out! "There you are! Hurry up now! We're going to this great seafood restaurant, which I'm sure you're going to enjoy! Now let's get a move on!"

"Oh, that's my sensei!" Chouji said. "He's calling me. I have to go now, Hokulani."

"Wait, a sensai?" Hokulani asked. "So...that means-"

"Yes!" Chouji said proudly. "I'm a ninja!"

"Whoa!" Hokulani said in shock. "That is so cool!"

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' Chouji said to himself AGAIN! 'She thinks I'm cool because I'm a ninja!"

"Well, aloha then!" Hokulani said, waving goodbye.

"Aloha!" Chouji shouted out as he ran for Asuma.

Chouji finally caught up with Asuma, catching his breath and his stomach growling. He was hungry! "Hey there you are," Asuma said. "So tell me, who was that girl you were talking too?"

"Huh? Oh that girl?" Chouji said pointing to Hokulani, who was walking back to her beach house. "Oh she's no one"

"Is she cute?" Asuma asked with a grin on his face.

"Uh...I don't know...I guess," Chouji said blushing. "Sensei can we please go to that restaurant you mentioned? I'm hungry!"

"That is exactly where we are headed to right now!" said Asuma.

"I'll have everything on the menu!" Chouji shouted out excitedly.

Asuma laughed. "That's my Chouji!"

So the two headed off the restaurant with the rest of the gang while Chouji kept thinking about Hokulani. 'Hokulani," Chouji thought. 'She must really like me! And I think I like her too!"

-to be continued

Thanks for reading, please review.

* * *

Hey, I was not trying to make Chouji kiss Shikamaru! I mean, come on now! If you read my profile, it would have told you that I'm not a big fan of yaoi. 


	4. The Fancy Seafood Restaurant

**Ch. 4**

**The Fancy Seafood Restaurant**

Yes, the fourth chapter is finally out. I'm really, really sorry it takes me so long to update but I have a hard time thinking about what to write for the next chapter. You will find this chapter rather different than the other chapters, but I still hope you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chouji was very estatic when he finally arrived at the big seafood restaurant. He was so hungry he felt like he hadn't eaten for weeks. "Oh my god! I need to eat! I need to eat!" he shouted.

Everyone got to sit at a huge table with glass so shiny it was clear enough to see through-and even do your makeup! "Oh it's beautiful," Sakura beamed with delight. She poked Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-sama! You see how beautiful this shiny glass is?" she said. She looked at herself in the spit-shiny glass and brushed her soft pink hair to the side. "Ah! Don't I look precious?"

Ino glared at Sakura with her evil glowing sapphire eyes. "Like he cares, Sakura!" She looked at herself in the glass and flipped her soft blonde ponytail. "See that Sasuke? See how gorgeous I am?"

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out! The two girls leaned across the table and glared at each other for a long time. Luckily Kakashi and Asuma came by to put an end to the fight. "Let's calm down now, girls," said Kakashi. "Why don't you get in line for the buffet?"

As hungry as they could be, the two kunoichis raced to get in line, shoving each other along the way. Luckily, Chouji got near the front of the line, so he could get his delicious seafood in a matter of minutes. But it was extremely hard for him to be patient due to the fact that he kept inhaling the sweet seafood-y scent. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" beamed the chubby little shinobi. "I-I must have my f-f-f-food!" Chouji was standing behind a guy who couldn't seem to make a decision of what he wanted. He was looking at the Hawaiian shrimp and the snow crab but he couldn't decide what to get. He kept looking at the delicious food choices but was hesitant to choose.

Chouji finally had it with him. He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey buddy!" Chouji said rudely. "Are you just gonna stand there all night and look at the foods? Wouldn't you rather be eating them off your plate? Choose something already! Geez!"

But the guy wasn't listening to him. So Chouji decided to shove him up the line so that he could choose his food. But when he did, the man turned around and looked at him with his big scary brown eyes. Chouji slowly backed away. "Oh goodness! I-I'm so sorry mister! Uh-uh, please take your time!"

Crap! Now he was gonna have to continue waiting for that guy to make his decision. But pretty soon, the guy made his decision and finally got the line moving. "FINALLY!" Chouji shouted out. He quickly ran up the line and gathered all the delicious seafood he wanted. Let's see, he got some Hawaiian shrimp, coconut shrimp, crab legs, crab cakes, clams, oysters, muscles, shark meat, squid, and a lot of other lovely seafood choices. People walked by him and would have blank stares on their faces. Chouji sat down at the big shiny glass table with his teammates. Shikamaru and Ino stared a long, long, long time at Chouji's HUGE dinner plate.

Finally Shikamaru said, "Chouji! My god, how can you eat that all?"

"Yeah!" Ino said. "you'll never finish it!"

Chouji snickered at them. "Oh yeah?" he said. Chouji quickly started scarfing down all his seafood-y food. Boy was he hungry! He finished half of his food in just five minutes! "Ahhhhhh!" Chouji said. "Woot! That hit the spot!" He the continued to eat the rest of his food. Some people in the restaurant were utterly disgusted by his eating habits, so they left. Chouji payed no attention to them and continued to eat. But then he stopped suddenly. "Oh no! Oh no! What have I done?"

Chouji was so obsessed with his huge plate of seafood, that he totally forgot about Hokulani. "Hokulani doesn't want a fat man!" Chouji said. "If she ever saw me eating all this food, she would be totally disgusted because I have gotten so fat! And I am already fat enough!" So Chouji stopped eating his food.

That was until Naruto came running to him saying, "Holy crap, Chouji! Look at all that food! How can you eat that all?"

Chouji sat there and did nothing, acting like Naruto wasn't even there. "Uh...Chouji! Aren't you gonna eat that food?" Naruto asked.

Chouji then said, "Go away Naruto! I'm not in the mood!"

"I know why," Naruto said. "You're grumpy and you need food!" Naruto then picked up some yummy mushy crab cake with his bare hands, which were covered in clam chowder, and tried to forcefully shove it into Chouji's mouth, which refused to open.

Chouji pushed Naruto's hand away and licked off the remaining crab cake on his face, because he was still hungry of course! "Naruto don't do that!" Chouji said firmly. "I don't wanna eat that!"

"Yes you do!" said Naruto. "You know you wanna! Fatty!"

That word echoed through Chouji's head like someone shouting through a gorge. It was the one word, I mean the "one" word, that truly pisses Chouji off. Chouji sat there extremely silent. Then his jaws started to shake violently.

"What's the matter Chouji?" Naruto asked. "Don't you wanna eat? Fatty!"

Finally Chouji had had it! He started huffing and puffing away growling and breathing heavily trying to hold back his anger. But he was not strong enough. Finally he exploded. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NOT FAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Chouji was so extremely infuriated that he picked up one of his shrimp and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto slowly turned around and looked at Chouji for a long time. Finally he said, "Y-y-you know what this m-m-means?" he said silently.

Chouji started to quiver and whimper. Oh god, he was gonna get clobbered!

But then, Naruto jumped on top of the table with a large piece of shark in his hand and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Pretty soon, all the other ninjas heard what he said and started picking up pieces of food and threw them at each other. The sensei's tried to stop their students but they ended up with a mouthfull of seafood! Thousands of pieces of shrimp and crab and fruit and cake and other desert items and seafood went flying across the fancy Hawaiian restaurant. Thousands of guests ran around screaming and pretty soon, the restaurant started to empty. The restaurant manager was paying no attention to all the havoc going about in the five start restaurant. He just sat in his room listening to some Caribbean music and eating crab salad.

All the ninjas were angry and screaming throwing food at one another. Everyone except for Hinata and Shino. Hinata tried to convince everyone to stop throwing food. That was until she felt a huge piece of flounder hit her side. Hinata then saw Ino snickering saying, "Ha! She didn't even see it coming!" Hinata then became infuriated and threw the large piece of fish back at Ino. Pretty soon all the girls started clobbering each other, batting one another with lobster tails!

So it looks like Shino's the only one not joining in on the fight.

But then, he heard someone shout, "All right Akamaru! Let's get him!"

It was Kiba who had a huge plate of seafood ready to be launched with Akamaru standing on top of it. Shino quickly turned around and said, "Kiba! What the hell are you doing?"

"If you're not gonna join the fight, then I guess we'll have to make you join!" Kiba said. He then threw the giant plate of seafood and Akamaru went flying through the air ready to pounce Shino. Luckily Shino ducked just in time and Akamaru ended up landing in huge bowl of fruit salad. Shino, of course, still refused to fight.

The fight continued as the whole restaurant became a huge mess. The sensei's tried as hard as they could to calm everyone down but still, they get mouthfulls of food! Chouji picked up a huge turkey and was ready to throw it at Naruto. Growling, he said, "This is what you get, Naruto! This is what you get for calling me fat!"

Naruto started to look worried. "Aw man this is gonna hurt!"

Chouji was ready to throw the turkey when all of a sudden, he saw someone walk into the restaurant. She was a small slender girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was Hokulani! And she could not believe what she was seeing.

Chouji couldn't believe what he was seeing either! He slowly put the Turkey down and froze in fear.

Hokulani walked in shocked and devastated by the destruction to the five star restaurant. "Oh...oh...Who did this? Who started this awful food fight? HUH?"

Everyone pointed at Naruto. But then Naruto said, "But Chouji's the one who threw the shrimp at me!"

"Yeah but that gave you the idea to start a food fight!" Chouji fought back. "You didn't have to, you know!"

Hokulani's dark brown eyes got verybig with fear. She could not believe that a sweet innocent person like Chouji would do such a thing. "So it was you who started it. Tell me, why? Why did you trash my favorite restaurant like this?"

She then walked out of the restaurant slowly and looked back. "I had no idea someone like you could be so savaged," she said to Chouji as she turned away and walked out of the now trashed and beaten five star restaurant. Everyone else started to walk out as well. Chouji just sat there silently as his eyes began to water. What has he done? Why did he have to start a food fight? And why is Naruto such a bg meanie?

Chouji then walked out of the restaurant with everyone else.

-to be continued

* * *

Ya, very different chapter but still, please review if you would like. 


	5. Tropical Love is in the Air

**Ch. 5**

**Tropical Love is in the Air  
**

Yay for the fifth chapter! Read and review.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I think they know that now! You don't have to write that itty bitty piece of information on all of your chapters.**

**Me: I think it's important that I do since everyone else does it. You should probably write that on your chapters too.**

**Sasuke: But I am from Naruto. So therefore I own it.**

**Me: Oh yeah that's right! Silly me! Nevermind, don't worry about it. Oookay, shutting up now!**

**-------------------------------------**

It was a brand new day in Honolulu. The senseis had a long talk with their students about the fight that went on in the fancy restaurant. Everyone agreed that they would behave themselves for the rest of the trip. Chouji was still very, very sad. "Hokulani doesn't like me anymore!" he said sadly. "You just had to throw that piece of shrimp, didn't you?"

Chouji didn't feel like playing with his friends on the beach. He just sat there all by himself moping. Rock Lee ran up to him. "Hey Chouji, aren't you gonna play with us? We're seeing who we can throw the farthest into the ocean."

Chouji sat up for a minute. He then agreed to Lee's request. "Sure, sounds good."

The two met up with the others who were about to throw Shikamaru in the water. "No, I don't wanna do this!" Shikamaru whined. "Why must you guys torment me like this?"

Nobody payed attention to him and Sasuke and Neji were about to throw him in. "On the count of three. One...two...thee!" they shouted, as they threw Shikamaru into the salty ocean water.

Shikamaru went flying through the air and into the ocean. "Ow," he said.

"Whoa!" Neji exclaimed. "That's a new record!"

"Congratulations Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouted out.

Shikamaru arose from the depths of the ocean and spat out salt water. "Man, you guys are troublesome!"

"Okay, who's next?" Lee said.

"I'll go!" Naruto said with excitement. Naruto ran straight for Sasuke and Neji, but then Chouji ran after him. "Wait. How about I throw you?" he said.

"Uh...sure, okay," Naruto said.

"Do you really think you can beat our record?" Neji asked Chouji.

"You're gonna have to throw pretty far if you wanna beat us," Sasuke said.

Chouji picked up Naruto and carried him to the ocean. He lifted Naruto above his shoulders.

"One...two...three!" everyone shouted.

As soon as everyone was done counting, Chouji lifted Naruto higher in the air and threw him as hard as he could into the ocean.

"Whoa!" everyone shouted. Naruto flew about one hundred feet into the ocean. Even Chouji was surprised. "Oh no! Naruto! I-I didn't mean to throw you that far!" But Chouji still was proud of his efforts. "Well, that's what you get for calling me 'fat'!"

"No way, he beat us!" Neji said.

"Wow, Chouji's really strong!" Sasuke said.

"Oh-oh-oh no!" Hinata said. "I-is Naruto-kun okay?"

'Uh oh!' thought Chouji as he ran up to Hinata. "W-w-wait Hinata! I-I-I didn't mean that!" But then, Naruto walked back to shore unharmed. "Wow that was fun!"

Hinata ran up to Naruto as fast as she could. "Oh Naruto-kun! Are you okay?"

Naruto brushed his hair off his face and spat out some sea water. "Yeah, that was fun!"

"I'm tired!" Shikamaru moaned. "Euhhhhhhhhh!"

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and get some lunch?" Sasuke suggested.

Everyone agreed to his opinion and they all started walking back. Chouji slowly lagged behind them. He didn't even eat breakfast this morning! He was too depressed about what happened last night. He knows he did a bad thing and now Hokulani doesn't like him anymore. "I thought I found someone who liked me," Chouji said sadly.  
"Why did I have to do that? Why?" Chouji didn't want to eat lunch either. But he decided he'd at least have an apple. His teammates were concerned for him. "Chouji, what's the matter?" Ino asked him. "You havent eaten at all today. Are you okay?" Chouji insisted he was fine, even though he was starving and heartbroken.

------------------------------------

Later that evening, everyone went back to the beach. Chouji decided to sit in a corner under a palm tree. He was still very sad about what happened last night. He was hungry too. All he did was sit there and watch his friends have fun playing in the ocean.

Then out of nowhere, a brown-haired girl appears. It was Hokulani. Chouji sat up and stared at her. Hokulani seemed to notice him too.

"Ch-Chouji?" she said. "Is that you?"

Chouji then quickly ran behind the palm tree. But Hokulani found him and said, "Chouji, what's going on?"

Chouji wouldn't talk to her. Hokulani decided to start talking about the restaurant incident. "Chouji, please tell me why you did what you did last night. Why did you help everyone trash the restaurant? That's my favorite restaurant."

Chouji tried to get the words out, but then tears started to fill up his eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean it! N-N-Naruto..."

Hokulani moved closer to Chouji. "What did Naruto do?"

"He called me 'fat'!" Chouji said sobbing.

Hokulani patted Chouji on the shoulder. "Chouji don't listen to what he says. He's just being ignorant."

"Yeah I know, but-" Chouji said in between sobs. "it's not just that. I ordered a lot of food...and I didn't want to eat it all...even though I was really, really hungry...I knew I'd get fat...and...you don't want me fat! I'm already fat enough!"

After Chouji said that line, Hokulani's face melted. "Chouji!" she said in shock. "I can't believe you just said that! I think you are fine any size!"

Chouji looked up at her wiping his tears away. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hokulani said as she moved closer to Chouji. "I don't care if you are tall or short or fat or thin have blonde hair, have black hair, have brown eyes, have blue eyes, if your name is Bob, if your name is Joe, or if your name is Chouji. You're a nice guy. And those are the kind of guys I like!"

All of a sudden, Chouji's frown turned to a smile and he moved close to Hokulani. The two looked at each other for a long time. Then, Chouji's whole face started to light up, as Hokulani leaned forward and kissed him. Chouji had no idea how to react! He had never been kissed before. So he decided to make his first kiss the best moment of his life. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Hokulani on top of him. He had never had anyone on top of him before!

Oh, and none of the other ninjas were paying attention to what was going on beneath the palm trees. They just had fun with each other while Chouji and Hokulani practically "made out" under the palm trees. During that moment, Chouji knew that he was truly in paradise!

-to be continued

* * *

Thankies for reading. I know it takes me a while to update so...I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. 


	6. I Am Really In Love

**Ch. 6**

**I Am Really in Love**

Rejoice. for chapter 6 is out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chouji had never felt so wonderful in his life. He was where every person dreamed of being. Lying on the beach in Hawaii with a beautiful Hawaiian girl...making out and not caring who saw you. In fact, nobody payed attention to the little "oh-la-la" that was going on with Chouji in Hokulani. It was a good thing too because Chouji and Hokulani seemed to be getting...a little naughty.

Hokulani was lying on top of Chouji kissing him fiercly. Their lips were literally locked together and wouldn't in anyways whatsoever unlock. Hokulani then rolled off of Chouji and started running her hands through his hair. Chouji was about to roll on top of Hokulani, but knowing he would ultimately crush her to death he decided not to. The two still exchanged kisses and rubbed their fingers through each other's hair. 'Wow,' thought Chouji. 'So this is what love is! Well...I LOVE IT!!!'

But then sadness. Hokulani had to go back to her beach house. "Oh Chouji, I never thought I could love someone as much as you! I have never felt so fantastic! But I need to go back home now. My dad doesn't like it when I am late." She got up and brushed the sand out of her hair. "I wish you could stay forever." Hokulani gave Chouji a kiss goodbye.

Chouji waved his hand goodbye at the beautiful Hawaiian girl he knew he was in love with. But then Chouji started to wonder. "What does she mean she wishes I can stay forever? I mean, I could stay with her all-"

That's when Chouji discovered the horrible truth. He was only here on vacation, not to find true love and get married. He just stood there miserably as water filled his eyes. Gosh hadn't he had enough crying for one vacation trip? "Oh yeah, duh!" Chouji said sadly. "I'm only here for vacation not to romance with some hot Hawaiian babe!"

Chouji looked off into a distance and saw that all of his friends were heading back to the hotel. It was already dark out and everyone was tired. Chouji ran up to his friends, who seemed quite shocked to see him. "Oh there you are Chouji," Shikamaru said. "Where did you come from?"

Chouji started fidgiting his fingers nervously. "Well...I...uh...fell asleep under a palm tree! And...I got sand in my hair!"

"Oh," Shikamaru said. "Okay then. Well, let's get going, shall we? I'm tired!"

So the two walked back to the hotel as Chouji lagged behind him. He looked back at the palm tree he and Hokulani "made out" under. He just stood there sad, not wanting to ever leave that place. He just kept staring at that giant fan palm until Shikamaru said, "Hey Chouji, you coming or not? You wanna get a good night sleep in these comfortable beds or would you rather sleep with the fishes?"

Chouji caught up with Shikamaru and they both walked back to the hotel. Shikamaru noticed Chouji's sad expression on his face. "Hey Chouji, you all right? You don't look so good."

Chouji insisted he was fine. But Shikamaru wasn't so sure. "Maybe you're just tired," he said.

Yes, Chouji was very tired. He was ready to jump into bed and fall asleep. Luckily the two friends made it back to the hotel in no time at all. But they had to wait at least fifteen minutes before they could get ready for bed, for Ino was hogging the bathroom. Finally, when she got out Chouji rushed into the bathroom, knocking Shikamaru down. "Man!" Shikamaru moaned. "Everyone here is SUCH A DRAG!!!" Luckily Chouji didn't take too long and Shikamaru was able to get in.

Boy, were they ready for bed or what? Everyone jumped into their own little beds. These guys lucked out and got a room with three beds. The other teams, however, only got two beds. Sasuke and Sakura shared a bed together while Naruto slept alone. But they didn't get a very good night sleep for Naruto kept having nightmares and was very restless in bed. Team 8's night wasn't so calm either. Hinata got her own bed but Kiba and Shino had to share a bed, which caused them to fight. Pretty soon, people across the hall were complaining of all the ruckuss that was going on. No wonder Akamaru decided to sleep with Hinata. Poor Hinata couldn't get to sleep at all. Everyone else seemed to have gotten a good night sleep. But Chouji snores, so team 10 didn't get much of a good night sleep either.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone got up and went down to eat breakfast. They all looked like they wanted to go back to bed. Everyone was very drowsy.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said drooling. "D-did you get a goodnight sleep last night? 'Cause I didn't. I had nightmares the entire night!"

Hinata yawned. "I didn't have a good night sleep either. Shino and Kiba had to share a bed and all they did was fight and fight and argue about who had more blanket and who had more room...it was awful!"

"Chouji snoooooooooooooores!" Shikamaru moaned. "It's so troublesome!"

Asuma walked up to Shikamaru and patted him on the back. "That's all I ever heard you say on this trip. This is troublesome, that is troublesome, he is troublesome, she is troublesome, what a drag!"

Shikamaru yawned. "I know, I know. But everything in life is troublesome!"

Asuma got up from his seat and went outside to have a cigarette. Chouji followed him sneakily outside to tell him something. It was something very important that he couldn't tell anyone else. Asuma was about to light a cigarette when Chouji jumped right in front of him. "Hey sensei, I-"

Asuma jumped at the sight of his student and dropped his lighter. The ground started to catch on fire. Asuma got jittery and nervous. "Ch-Chouji! Where'd you come from? Help me put this fire out!" Asuma tried stomping on the fire to see if it would go out but nothing happened. But Chouji was a bigger person and he knew he could put the fire out. He stomped and stomped and then body slammed the ground, which ultimately put the fire out. But Chouji need help getting up, because of his weight. So Asuma helped him get up safely.

"Chouji what caused you to run out here like that?" asked a still surprised Asuma.

Chouji fidgeted with his fingers. "Um...I..."

Chouji continued to fidget more. "It's something kinda personal...that I kinda wanna share with you."

Asuma gave Chouji a pat on the back. "It's okay Chouji, you can tell me anything."

Chouji looked up at his sensei. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Asuma said. "It'll just be between the two of us."

Chouji knew he could trust his sensei, for he was good a keeping secrets. So Chouji decided to tell him what was really going on with him on this tropical paradise vacation.

-to be continued

* * *

I know, you probably all want to see the reaction on Asuma's face when Chouji tells him...ooh-la-la! Well, you will find out in chapter 7. 


	7. The Apology

**Ch. 7**

**The Apology**

Yup. It's about time I updated this. So...enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Hokulani is mine.**

Asuma was anxious with what Chouji had to say. Chouji kept fidgeting his fingers as he tried to get the words out. "I...I...I..."

"You what?" Asuma asked.

Finally Chouji said, "There's this girl. Her name's Hokulani. I met her the first day we got here. I...um...really like her. And...uh...she likes me...so...uh..."

Asuma beamed with delight and patted Chouji on the back. "You found a girl? And she likes you? Chouji, you must be one lucky kid!"

Chouji kept fidgeting his fingers and finally just blurted out the whole truth. Everything from starting the fight at the Hawaiian restaurant to making out with her on the beach. Chouji sighed, "She's so romantic..."

Asuma was quite shocked about what he heard. "Wow Chouji!" he said. "I can't believe it! Y-you actually made out with her?"

"Yeah," Chouji said. "It was so awesome! And...I wish we didn't have to leave."

Asuma gave Chouji a pat on the back. "I know Chouji. But we came here for vacation, not so you could fall in love and get married."

Chouji was sad because he thought that he found true love (which he sort of did) and totally forgot that he was only on vacation. Chouji had only a few days left to spend with Hokulani and he had to make each and every day count. He decided to go look for Hokulani.

---------------------

When he got on the beach, he couldn't find her anywhere. He ran all across the beach looking for the beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty. But she was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Chouji got too tired to run and just sat on a rock under a palm tree. He buried his face in his hands and sat like that for a long time. He would have to leave in a few days and he didn't even get to say good-bye to Hokulani. "How can I just leave her like that when I'm kind of in love with her?" Chouji said to himself.

Chouji then thought he heard someone come up to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk and continued to hide his face in his hands. The someone tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey Chouji, what's going on? Are you okay?" Chouji looked up to see who it was. It was Naruto. Chouji was rather shocked to see him. Naruto continued, "It's a really nice day to play in the ocean. How come you're just sitting here all by yourself? Why are you sitting on a rock? Why are you burrying your face in your hands? Why are you under a palm tree? How come you're not in the sun? Are you wearing sunscreen? Chouji, you are gonna get sunburnt!"

Finally, Chouji revealed his face. "Okay Naruto, hi! Please stop asking me all these questions! It's something I do not want to talk about! And yes, I am wearing sunscreen!"

Naruto apologized, "I'm sorry for annoying you Chouji. But that's just my way of getting attention."

Chouji yawned and scooted closer to Naruto. "Okay, you have my attention."

Naruto sighed, "Chouji, there is something I need to tell you."

Chouji looked at Naruto rather shocked. It looked like it was something serious.

"I've noticed that you've been really depressed lately," Naruto said. "You haven't been all that happy on this trip."

Chouji seemed a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Naruto. "You look pretty sad and you've been pretty sad. So I think I should tell you something."

This time, Chouji was really anxious with what Naruto had to say.

"Chouji," Naruto began. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I'm really sorry I called you 'fat'. I'm really sorry I've been picking on you. And, most of all, I'm really sorry I made you feel bad."

It was funny how Chouji was still able to move around after what he just heard, after he put his hand on his mouth and said, "W-what?"

"Yeah Chouji," Naruto said in sadness. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I thought it was kinda funny at first but then I noticed you were sad, sad, and more sad the whole time and it made me sad. I didn't mean to call you 'fat' and hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry."

Chouji was very flattered by the apology. But it took him a while to process it. All this time Naruto really cared about him. "Wow," said Chouji. "You really mean that Naruto?"

"Yeah," said Naruto giving Chouji a pat on the back. "You're my bud Chouji. And you always will be my bud!" Naruto then gave Chouji a big hug. And Chouji hugged Naruto back.

"Wow," said Chouji. "Thank you soooooooo much! I feel so much better! But...it just doesn't seem like you're a true bud because of all those times you called me 'fat'. And when you rubbed in the fact that there is no such thing as big-boned-ness."

"Well Chouji," said Naruto. "It may seem that way to you, but one thing that you gotta understand is that we are 'guys' Chouji. We rip on each other all the time."

Chouji got wide-eyed. "We...do?"

"Of course we do!" said Naruto. "I mean, we rip on Sasuke for being all depressed and stuff, we rip on Shikamaru for being a lazy bum, we rip on Kiba for smelling like a dog, we rip on Shino for having bugs inside him, we rip on Rock Lee for having bushy brows, we rip on Neji for having long hair and that so-called 'destiny' thing he says about everyone _(ex. some people were not destined to fight), _and we rip on you, Chouji, for being fat!"

Chouji had a confusing look on his face but soon that face flipped upside-down to a smile. "Ah, I see now! We just rip on each other for fun, huh?"

Naruto smiled and patted Chouji on the back again. "Yup! It's what we guys do for fun!"

Chouji's smile got bigger. "Oh yes, Naruto! You are absolutely right! I mean, we rip on you all the time!"

Naruto stopped smiling. "Huh?"

Chouji started his list. "Let's see, we rip on you for being immature, we rip on you for being crazy, we rip on you for smelling bad, we rip on you for having those whiskers on your face, we rip on you for not going through a voice change yet-"

"Okay, okay stop Chouji!" Naruto said kind of embarrassed. "I think I"ve been ripped on enough."

Chouji stopped his list. "Okay I'm done." After Chouji was done with his list, he started to blush a little. After the big apology from Naruto and a whole bunch or rip-ons, Chouji thought it was time to let Naruto in on a little secret.

"Uh...hey Naruto," Chouji asked. "Can you keep a secret?"

Naruto thought for a minute, "Um...well..." He paused. 'Gosh, when was the last time I kept a secret from someone?'

Chouji pouted a little. "I really want to tell you this Naruto. But you have got to promise not to tell anyone else, you got that?"

Naruto sat there very silent as Chouji awaited for his decision and finally he said, "I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." He and Chouji then hooked their pinkies together for a pinky swear.

So then Chouji took a deep breath and told Naruto about meeting Hokulani, hooking up with her, making out with her, and how much he will miss her.

Naruto could not believe what he just heard! "Oh my god, Chouji! You did not!"

Chouji giggled a bit and played with his fingers. "I know it scares me too."

"Wow Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're, like, the luckiest man in the world. Gettin' all romantic with a hot Hawaiian Hula chick!"

"Yeah I know," said Chouji. "But I only have four days left to spend with her. And...it's gonna be a real emotional departure, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, I believe you, all right," said Naruto as he put his arm around Chouji's shoulder. "I think it's best you make these final four days count by spending as much time as you can with Hokulani."

Chouji smiled. "You're right Naruto!" he said as he stood up. "I must go find Hokulani so we can...hehe!"

"That's a good choice, Chouji!" Naruto said as he stood up. "Because I need to go with the rest of the guys. We're gonna throw Shikamaru in the ocean again!"

"All righty then!" Chouji said with a big smile on his face. "Aloha!"

"Aloha!" Naruto shouted back as he ran off.

So the two boys ran off in two different directions, one to go throw his friend in the ocean and the other to spend some time with a girl he loves.

-to be continued

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Please review.

And poor Shika!


	8. Meet the Buds

**Ch. 8**

**  
Meet the Buds**

The long-awaited eighth chapter is up. It is kinda random.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chouji felt much better after having that talk with Naruto. He was more than ready to find Hokulani and do what he had to do with her. He looked all around the palm trees, where she usually hung out, and then Chouji finally spotted a brown-haired girl walking by. The brilliant brunette noticed him and ran up to him as quickly as she could. "Chouji, is that you?" she called out.

Chouji blushed at her and started playing with his fingers. "H-hi Hokulani," he said. "I thought that was you in the distance."

Hokulani put her arms around Chouji's round-ish figure. Chouji's face turned rosey pink as he put his arms around her slender figure. The two's lips touched and kept locked together for a long time. Then Chouji thought he saw some people looking at them wondering why the two were making-out in front of a crowd of people. Chouji quickly took Hokulani and moved her someplace behind a bush so no one could see them. Then Chouji ran behind the bush peeking out behind it to see if anyone was looking at them.

"I don't think they can see us anymore," Hokulani whispered quietly.

Chouji moved closer to Hokulani and smiled. "Perfect!" he whispered.

Hokulani smiled as she lay down on the soft sandy ground ready for love. Chouji was about to get on top of her, but knowing he'd crush he to death, he just lay beside her.

Chouji then started to feel a sudden depression linger across him. He knew that he had to spend as much time with Hokulani as he could, but this also meant he would get too attached to her. 'Naruto never said anything about getting attached!' Chouji thought to himself. He was worried that by getting too attached that he would literally not be able to leave her, since their relationship was this strong already. 'I shall not make out anymore!' Chouji thought to himself. 'It will be too much for these final days.' He started playing with her soft silky cocoa brown hair. Hokulani wasn't too happy with that. She wanted more than just some boy playing with her hair.

"Um Chouji," she said. "Aren't you gonna...you know..."

Chouji looked confused. "Gonna do what?"

Hokulani also showed some confusion. "Um, you know. Weren't we gonna...make out?"

"Huh?" Chouji questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

Hokulani's confusion turned to frustration. "Chouji! Remember when we made out that other day? I thought that is what you wanted to see me for!" She pushed back her wispy brown hair. "So...why don't you want to do...you know...?"

Finally, Chouji was fed up with the lies he had been telling. He sat up as quickly as he could on his knees and placed his sandy hands on Hokulani's shoulders. "Hokulani!" he said. "I cannot get too attached to you! I cannot be with you for the rest of your life! If I get too attached to you, I will NEVER be able to leave you! We cannot make out! It will be...too much for the final days I have to spend with you!" Chouji took his arms off Hokulani and sat down in the sand, catching his breath.

Hokulani sat there silent for a few seconds and then said, "Okay. What was that for?"

"Must I repeat myself and nearly lose my breath like I almost did a few seconds ago?" Chouji asked her.

Hokulani started to show confusion. "Uh...all righty then...first of all Chouji, you haven't even been here half the week. Second, making out isn't totally gonna make us be too attached...well maybe it will. And third, it doesn't matter if we can never be truly together. We can always be friends!"

Chouji's eyes got big when he heard that last sentence. And then he realized, "Oh yeah! F-f-f-friends!"

"I mean, you were supposed to come here for vacation, not to find a girlfriend," Hokulani said.

Chouji blushed a little. "Yeah I know. But it's just that...well..."

"Well what?" Hokulani asked.

"I must say that..." Chouji said blushing and figdeting his fingers. "You...are one hot sexy babe!" He started to giggle a bit.

Hokulani's face turned bright red when she heard that oh-so totally sexy statement from Chouji. "Oh my god...that was unexpected!"

"Uh Hokulani," Chouji said. "You all right?" He was worried by Hokulani's reaction, wondering if she was totally offened by the comment and never wanted to talk or see his face again. "Uh, look Hokulani I'm sorry if I shocked you a little (or a lot) there. But...I HAD to say that! Because...it is so true about you! I mean, come on now! Who could possibly turn you down?"

Hokulani calmed down a bit. Her face faded to a coral pink tone. "It's okay Chouji. I'm fine. But...wow, I never expected anyone would say that about me! "

Chouji looked a little confused. "You mean you never heard that before?"

Hokulani shook her head. "Heck no! No one has ever said anything like that to me before! People usually don't treat me very well. I'm very quiet most of the time and the guys here like really fun outgoing girls. They just think I'm lame!"

Chouji was a little sad by what he heard. "I don't think you're lame Hoku." Pretty soon, Hokulani felt Chouji creep up on top of her, which seemed to startle her a little. Chouji leaned closely to her, as Hokulani blushed with delight. "I think you're pretty cool," Chouji whispered happily as he kissed her.

Hokulani, whose face was as pink as newly bloomed rose, accepted Choujis invitation and kissed him back. The two started rolling around in the sand making-out with their lips locked together. In a matter of seconds, the two were covered in sand and seashells. Then after a few minutes of rolling around in the hot, hot sand, the two lovebirds took a nap under a palm tree. I have said it once and I'll say it again, it was true paradise! The two both dreamt about each other running on the beach and playing in the ocean, just having the time of their lives. Also there was a lot of lovey-dovey involved. Chouji had never felt anything like this before. This wasn't a dream. This was real.

Chouji woke up about an hour later. "Aw man!" he said. It was not real indeed. He was still lying in the sand with Hokulani sleeping next to him. He knew he could not keep her forever. But he remembered what Naruto said, _"Just spend as much time with her as you can." _Chouji looked down on Hokulani and smiled, petting her soft silky brown hair. Hokulani opened her eyes and looked up at Chouji. "Uh...uh, Chouji?" she said.

"Hey," Chouji said softly.

"I had the most wonderful dream!" Hokulani exclaimed. "We were playing on the beach together. And we got all lovey-dovey and stuff! It was so exotically magical!"

"Wha?" Chouji said in shocked. "I had the exact same dream!"

"Really?" Hokulani said in excitement. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Chouji said holding Hokulani close. "And by the way, I think there are some people I would like you to meet."

"What people?" Hokulani questioned.

"Oh, just some of my dearest, dearest buds," Chouji said. "I think you will like them."

"Hmm," said Hokulani tapping her chin. "Okay! Let's go meet them!"

"All right," Chouji said. The two got up from the sand, brushing all the sand off their shirt and skirt. They took each other's hands and ran towards the ocean to meet Chouji's friends.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down by the ocean, Shikamaru was about to get thrown into the salty sea waters, complaining about how troublesome this experience was going to be.

"Gah, why does it always have to be me?" Shikamaru complained as Sasuke and Neji led him to the wet sand right next to the waves. The two lifted him off the wet sand so that Sasuke had his arms and Neji had his legs. "This is so stupid!" he whined as Sasuke and Neji got ready to throw him into the ocean.

"All right, are we ready?" Naruto shouted jumping up and down.

"Yay, Shikamaru's gonna get soaked again!" Kiba cheered in excitement.

"Ah, shut up Kiba!" Shikamaru moaned at him.

"Oh, this is so cruel!" Lee said. "Come on now! Why would you want to throw your sweet, sweet friend into the ocean?"

"To torment him," Shino said silently, adjusting his sunglasses.

"And you," Lee said to Shino. "Why must you wear so much clothes? It's 80 degrees out, you'll get too hot! You must be perspirating like crazy, how can you handle it-

"Lee," Naruto interrupted. "Calm down. There's nothing you can do about it. Shino wears those kinds of clothes no matter how hot it is outside. It's a mystery that has always kept me wondering-OH MY GAH! SASUKE AND NEJI ARE GONNA THROW SHIKAMARU IN THE OCEAN NOW! I MUST NOT MISS IT! COME ON!" Naruto dragged Lee towards the ocean as Sasuke and Neji got ready to throw poor little Shikamaru in. "This is so, so mean!" Lee said sadly.

"Okay, you ready Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Shikamaru said.

"Okay Sasuke, let's throw him on the count of three!" Neji said. The two swang Shikamaru back and fourth as they got ready to count. "One!" they said together as they swang Shikamaru. "Two!" they said as they swang Shikamaru a little harder. Shikamaru began to feel dizzy. Sasuke and Neji swang Shikamaru as hard as they could and yelled "THREE!" After they yelled "three", they let go of Shikamaru and threw him as far as they could into the ocean. Shikamaru went flying high in the air and far out into the ocean, as he screamed "HOW TROUBLESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" When he finally landed in the ocean, everyone started jumping up and down cheering, "Yay!" Except for Lee, who looked like he was about to cry. Tenten came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Lee," she said. "It's all over now!"

Shikamaru stood up, spitting saltwater out of his mouth. "You okay Shikamaru?" Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru, who was still trying to stand up straight, started walking towards Naruto and the others. "Yeah, I think so-ow!!! I think I just stepped on a crab!"

"Hey, let's throw Sasuke in next!" Kiba yelled out.

"Uh...no!" Sasuke said without even thinking for a second.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked him. "Chicken? BAWK BAWK BAWK!!!" Kiba said flapping his arms like a chicken.

A voice from behind him said, "Um, what are you doing?"

Kiba stopped acting like a chicken. He turned around to see who it was. "Oh hi Chouji," he said. But then he saw who was with him and his jaw dropped to the ground. "Gah-gah-w-who is that?"

"Hey it's Chouji!" Naruto said.

"Hi Chouji!" said Lee.

"Hey Chouji, who's the girl?" asked Neji.

Chouji looked at Hokulani, to see if it was okay to introduce her to his friends. Hokulani nodded her head 'yes'. "Okay everyone," Chouji said. "This is Hokulani. I met her the very first day we arrived here. We have become very good friends, and...I think it is time I introduced her to you."

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "REALLY good friends!"

"Naruto be quiet!" Chouji said.

"What do you mean by _really?" _Neji asked. "Are you two in loooove?"

"No!" Chouji said. "Guys, look! We're just-"

Kiba immediatley ran up to Hokulani and put his arms around her and growled. "Well hello there!" he said grinning.

Hokulani waved her fingers at him. "Hi," she said quietly. "Uh...please, go..."

"Kiba get off of her!" Chouji said shoving him off.

"Hello Hokulani!" said Rock Lee. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi!" Ino said to her. "Do you like pie?"

"Uh..." Hokulani said. "Why is everyone asking me these random questions?"

Chouji scratched his head. "Well...my friends are very random people and...randomness makes the world go round, ya know?"

"Oh I see," Hokulani said. Pretty soon everyone started asking Hokulani a lot of questions. "Do you like coconut sprinkles on vanilla wafers?" Sasuke asked. "Do you like hot boys?" Sakura asked.

"Do you like picking flowers?"

"Do you like to sleep a lot?"

"Do you like bugs?"

"Do you like rhythmic gymnastics?"

"Whoa guys!" Hokulani said. "I can't answer all those questions at once! Um...yes, no, no, yes!"

Shino looked rather depressed by her answer. "I love butterflies, though," Hokulani said, which made Shino a little happier.

"So...what shall we do now that Hokulani is with us?" Neji asked.

"Let's throw people in the water!" Kiba yelled out jumping up and down.

"Euhhhhh!" Shikamaru moaned. "Let's not!"

"How about we all get to know Hokulani better?" Sakura suggested.

"I think that's a great idea!" Hinata said.

"Oh great!" Naruto said. "All they are going to do is talk about girl stuff!"

Hokulani and the girls ran down the beach to find a place to sit and talk. The guys felt a little left out. "Well, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

But then Hokulani yelled out, "Hey guys! Come on! We want you to join our conversation too!"

The boys no longer felt left out and ran over to the girls and joined in on their conversation. Hokulani started to talk about herself. She was born in Maui but moved here to Honolulu when she was seven and lives in a big house right next to the beach. Everyone looked off into a distance to see if they could see Hokulani's house. A large obstacle was spotted in the distance. "Hey!" said Chouji. "Is that it over there?" He pointed to the large obstacle hidden behind some palm trees.

"Yes that is it," Hokulani said. "Do you like it?"

"Like it???" Chouji said. "Look how big the house is! Who could possibly not want a house like that???"

"Yeah, I mean look at it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I bet it is even better on the inside! Let's go in!" Naruto started to run towards the house but Hokulani stopped him just in time. "No Naruto," Hokulani said. "That is not a good idea. My dad is sleeping and he does not like to be woken up or unexpected company."

Naruto looked a little depressed. "Oh," he said.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little hungry," Rock Lee said.

"Yes I'm hungry too," said Sasuke. "Why don't we get lunch now?"

"You want to come with us Hokulani?" Ino asked.

Hokulani thought about it for a minute and then said, "Okay, let's go!"

"How about that seafood place over there?" Neji asked.

"You mean Kahoona Krabs?" Hokulani asked. "Oh my god, I love that restaurant!"

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Ino said. "Let's go!"

Everyone started running to the restaurant while Chouji and Naruto followed along. Naruto ran up to Chouji and whispered to him, "Don't worry, I won't say anything about your...relationship with Hokulani! You can trust me!"

Chouji smiled and raced Naruto the rest of the way to the restaurant.

-to be continue

* * *

Hope you liked 


	9. The Final Days

**Ch. 9**

**The Final Days**

The final chapter ish up. Ya, it's about time I updated

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Mmmm, this food is good!" Chouji said stuffing his mouth with coconut shrimp.

Hokulani smiled. "I thought you would like it," she said.

"Mmm I love the food here!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm full!" Kiba said wiping his mouth with his hand. "Let's go play some beach volleyball!"

"No, no, no!" Sakura said. "Not right after you eat! You'll get sick!"

"Yeah whatever! That's what they all say!" said Kiba as he picked up the ball and ran towards the beach.

"So...who else wants to play?" Naruto asked.

"Let's wait till all our food digests," said Lee. "We don't want to throw up while playing, do we?"

"I don't," said Hinata. "I think we should wait at least two hours before playing."

"Yeah, I feel really full right now and don't want to play," said Sasuke.

"Oh come on now, you guys are such wusses!" said Kiba. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

But no one listened to Kiba. So Kiba just decided to play in the ocean. "He's gonna regret this sooner or later," said Shino, adjusting his sunglasses.

---------------------------

About an hour later, everyone felt well enough to play. They all ran to the beach to play volleyball. Naruto noticed something rather disturbing. He saw Kiba lying face down in the sand. Naruto poked him, "Kiba. You okay?"

Kiba looked up at him. "Go...p-play without me! I don't feel well!"

Shino looked down at him. "Told ya," he said.

Right after Shino finished his sentence, Kiba shot up from the sand. "W-what did you say? What did ya tell me? You didn't tell me anything!"

Everyone stared in shock at Kiba, who was just on the ground a few seconds ago and now was up and yelling at Shino.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING, SHINO! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, DON'T CHA! YOU KNOW WHAT? I FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO KICK YOUR BUTT IN A GAME OF BEACH VOLLEYBALL! SO WHATTA YOU SAY? HUH? WHAT'S THE MATTER? CHICKEN?!!! BAWK BAWK BAWK!" Kiba yelled at Shino.

Everyone continued to stare. "Well, that got him pumped," Sakura said.

"So then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Chouji looked at Hokulani. "You wanna play?" he asked her.

"Sure!" Hokulani said.

Everyone was standing in their positions ready to play, as Naruto served the ball. Everyone played very competitively for a few hours, until the score was 8 games to 6. Kiba's team won! Kiba started jumping down very excited. "YAH! I WON! I BEAT YOU SHINO! I AM VICTORIOUS!"

The other players were wiping the sweat off their heads. Naruto noticed his stomach growling. "Uh...I think I'm hungry." he said holding his stomach.

"Yeah, so am I," said Shikamaru. "Let's go get something to eat."

Everyone then brushed the sand off of their bodies and went to find the senseis so they could take them to dinner. Chouji and Hokulani followed the others, while holding each others' hands.

-------------------------

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were standing near Kahoona Krabs. Lee quickly ran up to Gai giving him a big hug. "Oh Gai sensei, I missed you so much!" Gai hugged him back, "I missed you too!" he said with tears in his eyes.

Naruto stared at those two for a long time. "You guys have only been apart from each other for a few hours. There's no sense in crying."

Lee looked at Naruto. "I haven't seen Gai since this morning! And that is a very long time, Naruto!"

"Oooookay..." Naruto said. He then looked at his sensei. "Kakashi, where are we going for dinner?"

"Well," said Kakashi looking at his book.

"Kakashi, put the book down!" Naruto said sternly.

Kakashi sighed and put his book down. "Well, the other senseis and I thought we would go to a nice Japanese restaurant somewhere down the shore. How would you like that?"

Naruto looked at his sensei very wide-eyed. "You mean...t-they have...J-japanese food here?"

Sakura squealed, "Oh boy! Goody!"

"I hope they have ramen there!" Naruto said jumping up and down. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!"

"Well, I guess we should get going now," said Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, let's," said Kurenai holding Asuma's hand.

Everyone started to walk to the Japanese restaurant, except for Chouji and Hokulani, who was whispering something to her. After Chouji was done sending the message, Hokulani nodded. Chouji ran up to everyone and shouted, "Hey wait! Is it okay if Hokulani comes with us?"

"Of course it is!" Naruto shouted back.

When Kakashi heard the name "Hokulani" said, he turned towards the brunette beauty and blushed. "My, my! She's pretty!" he said.

His students glared at him. "Kakashi!" Naruto growled.

"Are we going to the restaurant or are you just gonna stare at Chouji's friend all day?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, let's go!"

Chouji and Hokulani followed the others to the Japanese restaurant. "So, do you like Japanese food?" Chouji asked Hokulani.

"Yes," she said. "I love sushi. And ramen!"

"Be careful," Chouji warned her. "Naruto loves ramen and he has the tendency to steal it from other people!"

Hokulani laughed. "Okay, I'll be careful!"

-------------------------------

When everyone arrived at the Japanese restaurant, they all sat down at a huge table and ordered what they wanted to eat. Naruto ordered a bunch of ramen, while everyone else ordered sushi, ramen, and udon. The food was very good and Kiba ate too fast and felt a little sick afterwards. But after he had a drink of water, he felt better. And no, Naruto didn't steal anyone's ramen. Well, he did try to steal some from this stranger he was sitting close to, but he did not steal any from Hokulani. For desert, everyone got chocolate-dipped pocky sticks. "This was some pretty good ramen, but not as good as Ichiraku's," Naruto said munching on his pocky stick. "I mean, nothing can be better than Ichiraku's ramen!"

After dinner, everyone walked back to the hotel. Hokulani walked back with Chouji. When they got there, Hokulani said, "Well, I had a really nice time meeting your friends and going to dinner with you!" She gave Chouji a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, sweetie!"

Sweetie! Yeah, that's what Chouji liked! "I'll see you tomorrow too!" he said to her.

'But, in a matter of days, there will be no tomorrow," Chouji thought to himself. 'I'm gonna have to leave her soon!' Chouji walked into the hotel and up to his room.

A fews hours later, Chouji crawled into his bed and fell fast asleep. He had a dream that he and Hokulani got married on a beautiful Hawaiian island and moved to this huge beach house. Everything was so perfect...until Chouji woke up, that is.

-----------------------------------

As the days had gone by, Chouji was still spending every minute he could with Hokulani, especially those personal moments. The other ninjas were also having a very good time with her. They all agreed that Hokulani was a very fun, loving person and it would be hard for them as well when they had to leave to go back home to Konoha.

It was then the last night Chouji had with Hokulani. As she walked him back to his hotel, she said, "Wow, this is the last time I'll be walking you back to your hotel."

"I know," Chouji said quietly. "I-I can't believe this is my last night here in Hawaii! I can't believe this is my last time with you!"

"We still have each other tomorrow," said Hokulani, holding Chouji's hand. "...when we say goodbye."

Chouji looked as though he was going to cry. Emotional as he was, it was highly likely he was going to. But he toughed it out. "Well, I think you better get back home. I don't want your parents to get worried."

"Yeah, I better go," said Hokulani. She got closer to Chouji until she was able to kiss him on his lips. Chouji gladly kissed her back and put his arms around her petit figure. It would be the last kiss they would share together that night. After they were done sharing their moment, the two waved goodbye as they parted ways, Chouji going to the hotel and Hokulani to her house.

When Chouji got to his hotel room, he noticed his teammates looked sad.

"I don't wanna go home yet!" Ino complained. "It's so much fun here! And Hokulani is so awesome!"

"Even though traveling is awfully troublesome, I would like to come here again," said Shikamaru. "And hopefully see Hokulani again."

"Yes, she is a pretty nice girl," Asuma said lighting a cigarette. He walked over to Chouji and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you found her! You guys must have a pretty good friendship!"

"Thanks, sensei!" said Chouji. "But please back away a bit, for you are about to light my hair on fire!"

"What the-" Ino said. "ASUMA! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SMOKE IN A HOTEL ROOM! IT'S NOT ALLOWED!"

"YEAH!" yelled Shikamaru. "GO OUTSIDE TO SMOKE!"

Asuma sighed and walked out of the room and out of the hotel to smoke his cigarette. "Crazy kids!" he said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and smoked it. Once he was done, he walked back up to his hotel room. When he got up there, he noticed that his teammates were already asleep. Asuma smiled, "Well, time for bed then!" He put on his pajamas and left the hotel room to go to Kurenai's room, where he would sleep peacefully with her.

----------------------------------------

Finally, morning came and Chouji would come face-to-face with his beloved Hokulani for the last time. Chouji slowly lifted himself out of his bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. By the time Chouji was done, he saw that everybody had walked out of the hotel. "Huh?" he thought. "Where is everybody?" Then, Asuma came running into the room and said, "Chouji, you need to hurry up! We've already checked out of the hotel and we must get going!" Chouji realized it was going to be a long flight back so he assumed that everyone was going to be leaving early. It was six o'clock in the morning and he was tired, but ready to leave the room. He hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. He saw that everyone had their bags packed and were standing in a group by the hotel.

"We need to leave now," said Kakashi.

"But...what about breakfast?" asked Chouji.

"We don't have time," said Kakashi. "We can get breakfast on the plane. It's gonna be a long flight."

Chouji looked as if he was about to cry. Everyone was rushing to get out of a tropical paradise and he still needed to say good-bye to Hokulani. "I...I can't go yet!"

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Chouji heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see who it was. It was Hokulani. And she had something for him.

"H-Hi Chouji," Hokulani said silently.

"Hi Hokulani," Chouji said.

The two looked at each other for a while before one said something. "I...I have something for you," said Hokulani, who looked as if she was trying to hold back tears she was about to cry. She then handed Chouji what she had for him. It was a picture of her and some Hawaiian flowers.

"Thanks," said Chouji silently, looking down, for he was about to cry.

Hokulani grabbed a hold of Chouji's shoulder. "Chouji, it's okay!" she said. "You don't have to hide your tears from me!"

Chouji looked up at Hokulani. He had some tears in his eyes, but not a whole lot. "I'll take very good care of your gifts, Hokulani!" He turned her picture over and saw there was a number written on the back. "Is this a phone number?"

Hokulani smiled. "You can call me whenever you want!"

Chouji looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks! But, it won't be the same as seeing you in person, though."

"I know," said Hokulani silently. "But it's time we part ways. Looks like you should get going."

Chouji sniffled a bit. "I'll never forget you Hokulani!"

"I'll never forget you either!" Hokulani said sniffling a bit. The two gave each other a big hug and didn't let go for a long time. They then shared one final kiss and finally...just let go. Chouji ran to his group while Hokulani was headed in her own direction.

"Bye Hokulani!" everyone said, waving at her.

"Bye everyone!" Hokulani said heading to her house. "Love you all!"

Finally, everyone was going their separate ways. Chouji ran to who he needed the most. His best buddy Shikamaru. "Hey," Shikamaru said to him. "You all right?"

Chouji looked up at his best friend. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be okay!"

"We're all gonna miss her," Shikamaru said. "I'm gonna miss this island too! Konoha is such a drag!"

-----------------------------------

Once everyone got to the airport, everyone borded the plane and took off.

"Waaaaah!" Sakura cried. "I'm gonna miss this place!"

"I think we all are," Sasuke said holding her close.

Yes, everyone was certainly gonna miss the tropical island of paradise. They were all sad and sleepy during the long flight. Chouji looked out the window the whole time as he was being taken away from a tropical paradise and from a girl he loved very much. But he was going home to the place where he belonged, which was most important.

About twelve hours later, they arrived home. Everyone was very tired and wanted to rest. When they got back, everyone went to their homes, unpacked their bags, rested, and missed the tropical paradise they were in. Chouji walked up to his bedroom and pulled out his notebook from under his desk. He opened it up and put the flowers and Hokulani's picture inside it. He then closed the book, keeping the flowers and the picture safe, just like someone were to press a rose in a book.

But then, Chouji said, "Hey, I should write about my trip in this little notebook I have. This is so I'll never forget this awesome journey I took! Also, I've never used this notebook!"

So Chouji opened his notebook to the very first page and started to write about his journey.

-the end

* * *

Yeah, so sad it's over. Feel free to review. 


End file.
